Strong
by shaineland
Summary: Hermione dreamt, and she heard the words. "Are you ready to be strong?" Hermione is called as a slayer after fourth year, and she leaves Hogwarts to train. So many changes, Purebloods abandoning their Lord, Gryffindors making friends with Slytherins. Hermione promises Harry she'll be back when he needs her. Will she be able to keep her promise?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story. Couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like it. And thanks to for the speech listed in the story.

This is a crossover, with two main fandoms, but there will be one or two showing from other fandoms. Nothing too crazy though.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

87878787878787

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood majestically in the late afternoon light on the first of June. Students had left on the Hogwarts Express just the week before, another year over. However, Hogwarts did not stand empty. The Order of the Phoenix were congregating in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had called them together.

Now the Order stood on one side of the Hall, and to their horror, across from them looking cool and remote stood a group of Purebloods. People who they believed to be on the side of Voldemort; The Malfoys, Blaize Zabini, Theo Knott, the Greengrasses, Rabastan LeStrange, and Pansy Parkinson. Snape stood with this group.

Dumbledore approached, standing with a group on each side. He was studying them quietly.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "Where's 'Mione?" They had just finished their fourth year, and now Voldemort was back.

Ron shrugged. "We sent an owl. Don't know why she wouldn't show up."

"So strange," Ginny joined the muted conversation. "She wouldn't miss this."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The wind has changed," he announced. He turned his attention to the Order. "The people you see across from you are the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix."

At this announcement voices began muttering, voices raising. Harry didn't want to wait for them to all calm down. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. Slytherins were joining the order? Lucius Malfoy? The blonde man was one of the highest in Riddle's little cult.

"Headmaster," he called out, and it was as if his voice stopped all sound.

"Yes, Harry?" the old man's eyes twinkled at him.

"How do we know we can trust them, Sir?"

"Veritaserum," Dumbledore said simply. "Each individual on that side has been tested with veritaserum. They want to help us."

"Mr. Potter," Lucius began stiffly. "I understand why you would not wish to put faith and trust in us, but we have recently realized that while we treasure our Pureblood heritage, our Lord does not. We could no longer follow a creature willing to throw everything, ourselves included, away simply for more power."

"He was going to sacrifice us, Potter," Draco spoke up after his father. "Oh, not Father, but us," he gestured to the Slytherins that attended classes with Harry and Ron.

"Our children," Donal Greengrass's voice was filled with anger. "He wanted to sacrifice our children for power."

There were gasps on the side of the Light. Children in the wizarding world were a blessing. Especially among the Pureblood's whose birth rates had decreased so much.

Harry was nodding, yes, he could understand that. "And you want to help us? Even though we are made up of what you term Blood Traitors, Half-Bloods, and… no, I will not say that vile name, so Muggle-Borns?"

Before they could respond to him the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. Hermione Granger strode into the room. Behind her walked a well-built man with dark hair and an eye patch. No smile graced the normally happy girl's face. And she barely paid heed to the people on her right that had always made her life torturous.

Instead she looked gaunt, with dark circles underneath her dulled amber eyes. She didn't even look at Harry or Ron. Hermione simply walked to Dumbledore. The eye patch man caught up, bowing his head slightly to the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore felt shock right through his old bones. "Mr. Harris?" Then his eyes moved to Hermione. "Oh no," he murmured. She gave him a sight nod. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Granger. So very sorry. Did anyone…"

Hermione didn't have to wait for him to finish. She knew he was going to ask if anyone died. "My parents."

"Oh, dear girl," he spoke, closing his eyes for a moment. When his eyes reopened, they had lost some of that twinkle. "You will be leaving us."

She nodded once, tears shone in her eyes.

Finally, the man who had entered with her spoke. "You know how it works, Albus. She needs training." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Minerva McGonagall moved over to Hermione, pulling her into a tight embrace. "We will miss you, Hermione. We hope, I hope, you'll come back to us."

Hermione met the older woman's eyes; the woman who she had idolized. "I will try."

"'Mione?" Harry had stepped forward, and was looking at her in confusion.

She gave him a gentle smile and moved over to him, taking his hands into her own. Ron and Ginny had also moved up. Hermione knew that everyone's attention was on them, but she just couldn't care. These people were part of her family. "I have to go away for a while," she addressed all three of her friends.

"What?!" Ginny's eyes were wide and confused. "Why? Where are, you going? What's happened to your parents?"

"My parents were attacked," she explained as calmly as possible. It was still like a dagger in her heart. She felt cold and didn't know if she'd ever feel warm. "They're dead."

Molly gasped, a small cry coming out of her mouth. She'd loved the Grangers. Everyone looked to be in shock over her words. Even the Purebloods looked disturbed by this news.

Tears had started to run down Harry's cheeks. "It's all my fault. I brought you into this…"

"No," she told him strongly. "No, Harry. This wasn't because of you. Not you, or the wizarding world, or Riddle." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The one eyed man had approached, and put a hand on her shoulder, as if lending her strength. Hermione opened her eyes, a mixture of regret and sorrow in her gaze. "It's all because of me."

"Because you're Muggle-Born?" Ron asked, and threw a glare at the Purebloods.

Hermione decided not to let it upset her that he hadn't listened. To Ron everything was the wizarding world. "No. It's what I've become. I have to go away for awhile." Now tears were falling from her eyes. "My life isn't going to be what we thought it would," her voice cracked slightly. "And if I stayed, it would only put you all into more danger." She gestured to everyone in the room. "You could get hurt, just like my parents. You already have one battle to fight."

"I don't understand," Harry whispered.

"I know. I'm still trying to understand," she pulled him into a hug. "I will be back, Harry. You are my brother in all but blood. I might not be here right now, but in the end, know that I will be there. And I'm always with you in your heart."

"Talk to me Hermione," Harry begged. He knew she wasn't sharing what was the most important part of what was happening to her.

Hermione looked back at Mr. Harris, and gave him a half smile. Then she leaned closer to Harry, and whispered in his ear, "I had a dream. In that dream three women approached. A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. I could feel the power ebbing from the redhead. She was in the middle. The other two women were…. Strong. Powerful. Predatory. The blonde spoke and she said,

"What if you could have that power?  
Now. All of you. In every  
generation one Slayer is born because  
a bunch of guys that died thousands  
of years ago, made up that rule. They  
were powerful men."

Then the blonde pointed to the redhead.

"This woman is more powerful than all  
of them combined. So, we changed  
the rules. I say my power should be  
our power. Willow used the essence of

this scythe, that contains the energy and

history of so many Slayers, to change

our destiny. From now on, every girl in

the world who might be a Slayer, will be a  
Slayer. Every girl who could have  
the power, will have the power. Who  
can stand up, will stand up. Every  
one of you, and girls we've never  
known, and generations to come...  
they will have strength they never  
dreamed of, and more than that, they  
will have each other. Slayers.  
Every one of us. Make your choice."

Then she looked at me. I saw her life. The beasts she'd destroyed. The lives she's lived. And I looked to the brunette, and saw the same. And I saw her fall, and earn redemption. When I looked back to the blonde, I heard one more sentence.

"Are you ready to be strong?"

"And I said yes, Harry. I am ready to be strong. My parents were killed because I was weak."

"Your Hermione is a Slayer," the man, whom Dumbledore had called Mr. Harris, spoke. "And there are very bad things that are attracted to Slayers. I'm taking her to be trained."

"But, she's a witch?" Ginny wanted to stop this.

He nodded. "Now she's both."

Hermione pulled her three closest friends into her arms, hugging them tightly, but making sure her new strength didn't hurt them. "I will miss you. The only family I have left. Take care of each other." Then she turned to look at the Purebloods. "I'm not the same girl that was here a few weeks ago," she told them coolly. They all seemed to be watching her with something akin to respect. "Fight hard."

And then everyone in the Great Hall watched as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, walked out the door, leaving them all behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story has a few little twists and turns that I hope everyone likes. I only used characters from BtVS, HP, Glee, Supernatural, and one character from Lemonade Mouth.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

87878787878787878

Buffy stood in front of the group of girls she and the rest of the group had been training for the past year. The nine girls were some of the brightest and most talented they'd had. These were the nine that weren't being sent out to specific posts around the world. She looked at each one in turn.

Stella Luang was sixteen, Chinese father, Caucasian mother. The girl was a natural musician and had so far been able to play any instrument she looked at. She'd been living with her parents and twin brothers in Denver Colorado. Stella had been getting up to a little trouble due to boredom.

Rachel Berry, a beautiful little brunette from a small town in Ohio with big dreams of Broadway. The girl would have made it too, but then Destiny came knocking. Now, all that drive and intensity was pointed towards ridding the world of evil.

Strangely enough, they'd found three other of the new Slayers, and a witch, in that same town. Willow thought it might be due to the Hellmouth being close by.

Quinn Fabray and Kitty Wylde were both blonde, and fell into the Buffy category; they'd been cheerleaders before being called. Both were very pretty girls who had made it their life's mission to wreak havoc on the less popular. Their attitudes had changed direction once they'd been called. Where once, Quinn had made Rachel's life a living Hell, now the two girls were close. And Kitty, while still snarky and rude, had befriended the extremely quiet Marley.

Marley Rose was tall for a slayer, with long reddish-brown hair. She was very sweet and very quiet. Before training the girl had been very nervous. This last year of training had brought the girl out of her shell, and settled those nerves quite a bit.

Vi and Rona had found Tea Suarez in a small Texas town. She was short, but had a voluptuous body type. Tea had vivid, deep orange hair, dark brown eyes, and she had 'snake-bite' piercings on her lower lip. This girl knew how to brawl way before she'd been Called, having grown up with four older brothers. One of her brothers, her twin, Mateo, was only ten minutes older, and she'd dragged him with her.

Ivy Griffin, with her short, spikey, frosty pink hair, was from New York, and was the most athletic. She was a tough little package, with an attitude the size of Australia. Ivy had been homeless. She'd been stealing to survive, and sometimes the Scoobies would see the girl still looking around herself as if wondering how she got there.

Mary-Katherine O'Bannion, aka Mouse, was the smallest of them all, not even topping 5'. A curvy brunette, she was a technology genius. Mouse could rival Willow with her ability with computers. They'd found her attending a private Catholic girl's school in Boston. Her parents and brother had died in a fire in which she'd been badly burned. Her new guardian, her Uncle had sent her away. The man was a right bastard, and had barely thought about it before signing over the papers of custody to the Scoobies.

The last girl was probably her favorite. Well, everyone's favorite really. Oh, Buffy knew she shouldn't have a favorite, but Hermione Granger was special. Not only was she a fifteen-year-old Slayer who'd lost her parents before she'd been called, as in right before, but she was also a Witch. She was beyond intelligent, cunning, and brave. Not as small as Mouse, she was just barely over 5'. Her hair was a mass of wild curls that was so long it reached her bottom. Hermione's toffee-colored eyes burnt with genius, and ambition. It had been hard for her to leave her friends, and her school. Doubly hard since they were on the verge of war, and her best friend was at the epicenter of that war.

Kurt Hummel had come from the same town as Rachel, Quinn, Kitty, and Marley. A pretty boy, who was always dressed impeccably, had manifested powers the same evening that the girls were called. His father was a good man, who just wanted his son to be happy. And if being happy meant he went with the Scoobies to learn how to use these new powers… well then, by god, Kurt would go.

Oddly enough, all the young girls, including Kurt, and excluding Mouse were musically inclined, and in their off time they could be found singing, or jamming together. Oh, Mouse would be with them, dancing along, or messing on that laptop of hers.

"For the last year, you've learned how to fight the monsters," Buffy began. "You've learned what evil is, and how to destroy it. You've learned that you don't ever fight fair with the bad guys. Because they're not going to fight fair. And because at the end of the fight, you need to be the one still standing." She met each set of eyes. The more experienced Slayers still at the school, those that had been at Sunnydale, and those picked up right after, stood behind Buffy. "Cordy has had a vision. Which is the reason you've packed your bags. Our help is needed and we're going."

Faith yelled. "H.G will shrinky-dink them down to pocket size, because we're going to be coming in hot. Slayers first, then witches, Cordy in the middle and the hunters coming in last." Hermione had already cast, and the bags were put in pockets. "Let's go kill some monsters!"

87878787878787

The inhabitants of Hogwarts were nervous. It had been a rough year, and a good many of the students had been withdrawn by their parents for safety sake. Dumbledore had moved the Order of the Phoenix in its entirety to live within the school walls after losing several members to Death Eater attacks. School had ended for the year, and now it was only the members of the Order that were inhabiting the old castle.

Things were beginning to look grim for the Wizarding World. Albus hadn't even sent Harry back to his Muggle relative's home for the summer. Blood wards only went so far after all. Currently, something wicked and rotten rode the wind, and though Albus had sent for help, he wasn't sure they would get there in time.

Everyone was eating the evening meal in the Great Hall, speaking in different groups softly.

"Play a game of pick-up Quidditch tomorrow?" Ron addressed the other boys at the table.

Most were nodding. "Sounds like a good plan, Weasley," Blaise responded enthusiastically. "Better invite your sister, or you'll never hear the end of it." The others laughed.

Ron grimaced. "One time, I don't tell her once and she completely goes off on me."

Lucius Malfoy was reading the evening paper, and his grimace was similar to Ronald Weasley's. "Would you look at this foolishness," he muttered.

"What's their new story this evening, Lucius?" Molly asked. She was so very tired, and she'd hoped, that by now, her only missing child would have joined them; but he hadn't. it seemed that Percy was fully entrenched at the Ministry. And the Ministry was held in the strong grasp of Voldemort.

Lucius looked at the matriarch of the Weasley family. It was hard to miss the grief in the woman's voice. "Oh, we're all apparently being held captive by Albus."

"I didn't realize I was that powerful," Albus grinned wryly.

"Didn't you know…" Lucius didn't get to finish his sentence as there was a loud banging on the main entrance of the school.

They all looked at each other warily. Arthur Weasley stood, and then made his way to the doors. The others were close behind him. He pulled the door open, and Molly gasped. There stood Percy. Hadn't she just been thinking of how she wanted him with them? Where she knew he was safe?

"Father!" Percy smiled at Arthur. He wore all black, his hair immaculately groomed, his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Percy," Arthur murmured. The last words he and his son had spoken had not gone well. Now as he looked at the boy, something was… off.

Molly went to take a step forward, and both Fred and George stopped her. Bill pulled Fleur closer to his body.

"I'm so glad I was able to make it to you," Percy told him earnestly. "Things at the Ministry have gone so wrong!"

"Yes, I can imagine." Arthur just couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with his child. Neither moved; Percy didn't step towards the door, and Arthur didn't step outside.

Percy held his arms out, "Aren't you going to come give me a hug, Mother?" he had turned his attention to Molly.

"What has happened to you, Percy?" Molly whispered.

He tilted his head to the side as if in confusion, but the smile was still on his face. "Happened to me? Why, nothing has happened to me. I have never felt better than I do right now."

"We aren't coming out," Arthur told the boy. He felt a sinking in his gut.

Percy lost the smile for a moment, and looked down. A low, harsh laughter began to emanate from him. When he looked back up, Percy was smiling again, but now it was sinister. "Oh, Father, I must admit, I thought you would make this easier for me than you are, but no matter. If you don't let us in, my friends and I will find a way." As he spoke these words, dark figures, about thirty, began to appear from the shadows.

"Vampires," Lucius barked out harshly.

Percy was outright laughing now. He had backed up, away from the door, and held his arms up and out. "You can't hide in there forever," he crowed.

"Well, they could," a bright feminine voice announced startling everyone, including the vampires.

Everyone in the school was running for windows to see what was happening. Arthur just held Molly close to him. It seemed as if she would collapse. The vampires had automatically crouched down in battle stances at being startled.

Percy looked at the small blonde who'd spoken. She was leaning against the stone wall, examining her fingernails.

"I mean, they'd be way bored, but technically, I have been assured, that they could just stay in there."

Percy straightened, "American." He stated. She felt… different. Gave him an unpleasant ache in his gut.

"You're a quick one, arntcha?"

"What are you?" Not that it would matter in the end, he and his new friends were vampires. But wasn't it cute the American thought she could fight him?

"Oh, I'm Buffy… I'm the Slayer." She gave him a wide grin.

Percy began laughing again. "Slayers are a myth…. And you're one little girl…"

Buffy frowned. "You know, I've told Albus he needs to change you're stupid curriculum, but no, he just keeps that old man-ghost-thing Binns teaching crap."

"You're beginning to bore me," he hissed at her. He was also getting annoyed. Percy had assured his Master that they would take care of these inconveniences. "There are over thirty of us, little girl."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah, I know," Then she looked up at him and shared a predatory grin. "That's why I brought some friends."

More women, well, more girls really, appeared from behind the stone wall. Seventeen girls spread out, each taking in where each of the undead were positioned. One girl stepped forward, next to Buffy. "Hello, Percy."

Now Percy was surprised. "Hermione Granger," he almost shouted. "Picked a bad time to come back to school, little Mudblood."

Inside they heard him say her name, and there was a rush of movement to get to a position where they could see the little witch.

Hermione smirked at the redhead. "My you do seem to have gotten yourself into some trouble here, Percy."

It annoyed him that his remark didn't seem to affect her. He was going to speak, but was cut off by another of the females.

"Yo! We gonna do this or what?" Faith snapped out, spinning her sharpened sai in both hands. "I'm getting' super bored. And I want to try some of this butterbeer H.G keeps talkin' about! And these guys are super lame!"

And with that, the vampires attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems clunky. I'm not great at fighting sequences, and I wanted to address a few things.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

878787

Even as the vampires rushed towards the women, the ladies were on the move. The vampires had been spaced to cover the most area, but the girls were spaced so as not to be separated. Even as she was rushed, Hermione's right hand whipped up and out, and one of the undead exploded into dust as the stake penetrated its heart.

"Mione!" Harry cried, and then he and Ron were rushing towards the door. Snape and Lucius stopped them. "Let us go!" Harry screamed. "We need to help Mione!"

"Quiet, Potter," Snape hissed. It had been a while since he used that tone on the boy. "If you go out there it will break her concentration because she will be more worried about protecting you than protecting herself."

"Watch them," Lucius urged all the youth around him, and at the windows. "We would possibly only get in the way, and they are moving too quickly for us to cast."

The Slayers were in the middle of their dance. Each spinning in and out of battle with the vampires, kicking and punching, always looking for that opening to the undead's blackened hearts while also protecting themselves, and their sisters.

A small brunette, giving a war cry, ran directly into one of the vamps, gabbed its arm, ran up its leg, up the damned things body, and into a flip. She landed on her feet, and gripping the vampire, used the the torque of the flip to spin it onto its back where she stabbed the stake into its chest.

While the women fought, the wizards and witches noticed more men and women, all dressed in black, moving up on the sides of the building. These weren't Wizards or Witches. Their clothing was definitely Muggle, and they held firearms.

A boy, approximately the same age as the Hogwarts students, went charging into the battle, and seemed to have the same skillset as the women currently fighting. They all worked together, kicking, punching, and weaving out of the path of danger.

Molly sobbed. Her Percy. He was gone. There was no coming back from becoming a vampire.

"Mum," came the whisper.

She jolted, and they all looked to find the ghost of Percy Weasley hovering near his mother. "Percy?"

The spirit gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, Mum," he faced Arthur, "Dad. I thought I was safe if I kept my head down. I was so naïve."

Molly was crushed, and couldn't speak. Arthur held her tightly to him. "Oh Percy, we always hoped we would fix things," he told his son with a broken heart.

Percy Weasley floated and nodded. "Me too. I was so foolish."

"Do you know how long you'll be here?" Bill asked.

Percy shrugged. "No, not really. But I wanted to at least tell you all how sorry I was. I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I loved you." His gaze swept out to see his body, now inhabited by a demon, fighting one of the slayers. "And I wanted to ask you to kill the thing that's pretending to be me."

87878787878

All the Order members that were current students of Hogwarts watched the fight closely; they watched Hermione fight. The petite girl wore a light-colored tank top, leather trousers, and knee high, worn leather boots. She wore fingerless, dark gloves, and the hair that she normally let fall loosely down her back was tied back in a thick braid. Before she'd left the prior year, she'd still had baby fat, and now it was easy to see that pudge was gone, and her body was toned, hinting at muscles as she fought. Currently she had two vampires engaged in battle.

"Merlin," Ron was gobsmacked. "I don't think I've ever even seen 'Mione's bare arms before!"

"She's brilliant," Ginny had missed her friend a lot this past year. "They all are."

Ginny was right. All the girls were making fighting the creatures look almost easy.

"Who are they?" Pansy asked. "I mean, of course it's Granger, but who are the others?" 

One of the darkly dressed muggles broke off from the others and trotted up to the entry of the castle. Taking off the odd helmet he wore, most of the group recognized him as the man who'd been with Hermione… the man who had taken her away, the summer before. He nodded to them in acknowledgment.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the man greeted Albus.

"Oh, Mr. Harris, you do not know how good it is to see you again," Albus told the man, the twinkle back in his faded blue eyes.

"We came as soon as Fawkes showed up."

"I must admit, I had worried he would not make it to you before an attack came."

The man known as Mr. Harris shrugged. "We were actually already packed and heading this way."

"Ah, Ms. Chase, I presume?"

The one-eyed man smirked. "Actually, no, it wasn't Cordy. It was Cassie." The man turned to watch the slayers for a moment, "Which brings me to now. Headmaster Dumbledore, we at the International Watcher's Council seek refuge in this bastion of magical learning." His words sounded very formal to the Order members. "May we enter?"

And when the Headmaster responded, his words were also formal. "Alexander Harris, The Slayer's White Knight, The One Who Sees, we, the keepers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bid you, the International Watcher's Council, and all of yours who seek to serve the light, entrance."

Mr. Harris gave a small bow to the old man, and turned back to the doors. "In," he gave one quick bellow, and some of the strangest people most of the members of the Order had ever seen, entered the castle.

A male teenager, short and slight, dressed expensively in muggle clothing, entered. A tall, lovely and pale, blonde girl, approximately the same age, held onto his arm. It seemed as if her blue eyes didn't focus on anyone. She wore a white dress, loose and flowy, in that peasant style the muggle girls seemed to enjoy. Two more girls and a boy, more teenagers, entered. The first girl was tall, willowy, and had long, dark brown hair that flowed down her back. She looked at the Order members from deep blue eyes that seemed ancient. The male was Hispanic, curly, deep black hair, and laughing chocolate eyes. He was just a tad shorter than the brunette on his right, and had a stocky build. The girl to his left had pretty blue eyes, vibrant purple hair, and dimples that showed as she smiled. She was shorter than the Hispanic male, and very curvy.

Two more males entered, though it was easy to see their attention was on the fighting taking place in the courtyard. The two had the look of being related, both whipcord thin, wiry, but still muscular; bodies more like a runner than a weightlifter. The older man had short red hair that was spikey on top of his head, and the younger man, another teenager, had hair reaching his shoulders and it was dyed blue. Both men had light, toffee colored eyes.

Four more entered. Two men, and two women. All appeared to be over eighteen. One of the men, a tall, muscular Hispanic man, was currently speaking quickly in another language. He looked irritated. The other man, a tall black man with a shaved head, seemed to be trying to hide a smile. One of the women was a redhead, and the other a brunette, were listening intently, and although it appeared the redhead was trying to be sympathetic, if her expression was anything to go by, the brunette simply looked annoyed.

The last of the black clothed people entered to stand next to Mr. Harris, all taking off their helmets to reveal a pretty woman with dark blonde hair, and then two well-built men with sandy blonde hair. "

There was a screech from outside, and everyone's attention turned back onto the women fighting the vampires. The vampire formerly known as Percy Weasley had knocked down a blonde, and he looked like he was about to pounce on her; his teeth bared and a low hiss emanating from his throat.

"I don't think so, Percy," Hermione had defeated the vampires near her, and now she faced down the red-head, stopping him before he could attack.

"Oh, Granger," Percy chuckled darkly. "You're all the way over there, and I'm here, right on top of this succulent little morsel. You have no wand, and there's no way you'll be able to reach me before I take her," he snarled.

Hermione Granger smirked at the arrogant monster. "Things have changed."

Again, he laughed darkly. "Yes, yes they have." He looked at Hermione with scorn. "You're just a Mudblood who gave up the power she should never have had to become… common." His eyes traveled over her with disdain.

Her grin widened. "No, that's not it. I'm a Mudblood who is not only a Witch, but also a Slayer. I'm also something else though…"

"What is that?" he sneered, his nails digging into the calf of the downed blonde girl.

"I'm a Witch that can do wandless magic," Hermione told him, and then sent a flaming sphere directly at his chest. A part of her felt guilty, this was Molly and Arthur's son, but she also knew that the thing in front of her really wasn't their child.

Percy let out a shriek, and tried to move out of the way of the oncoming fire, but didn't make it. His screams, and the sight of him on fire drove off the last few vampires that hadn't been destroyed. They ran in fear. The shrieking stopped quickly, as the flame burned the vampire quickly.

87878787

The inhabitants of the castle watched this in shock. Hermione Granger had just done wandless, silent magic, and it hadn't even phased her. The magic hadn't even looked like anything they were familiar with.

Molly cried out, seeing her son's body disintegrate.

"Mum, don't cry," the spirit of Percy hovered near his mother. "It's what I wanted. Now my body can't cause harm to anyone ever again. I couldn't be at peace if he was still out there destroying and hurting people."

Arthur just nodded numbly. "We know, Son. It is just going to be difficult for us to accept losing one of our children."

The ghost shrugged. "Well, I'm still here for now."

There was a bellow outside that again drew their attention.

"Inside! Now!" a lovely blonde, older than most of the other girls, although not too much older called out.

"HG, you need help with Q?" a sultry brunette yelled to Hermione.

Hermione was already over at the blonde, lifting her up. "I've got her."

All of the women made their way into the castle entrance, the inhabitants moving to allow their passage. Hermione took the wounded girl directly to the Great Hall. Several of the girls, and the older redhead who had entered the castle earlier followed quickly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny also followed, with the rest of the Order and the new people following, and entering the Great Hall.


End file.
